Do You Remember?
by Spotteh
Summary: ShinoXXOC. A collection of stories about Shino and his love- Sumi. One shot


**When we first met?**

_I sat, bored to death, waiting for Kiba and Hinata to finish their training. Kurenai had assigned it and ran; she left me with them. I frowned disapprovingly. I had already beaten Hinata once and Kiba three times over. The two were tired and wounded, but neither felt like backing down. Even Akamaru had deemed the fight a lost cause. He lay with his head in his paws an arms-length away from me, watching the match from narrow eyes. I subconsciously pushed my glasses farther up my face. I closed my eyes and sunk against the tree, reflecting on the morning. A faint blush graced me for a moment- I remembered running into someone that morning.  
I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into her. She had long, pale white hair and clear amber eyes; a pair of baggy khakis and a plain black shirt adorned her. I helped her up, and started to apologize, but she flipped me off and stomped away, muttering about 'freaking airheads'.  
My bad day continued as someone stormed into my awareness, I blinked my eyes open in surprise. She just barely entered the clearing, but her pace could have put lightning to shame. Hinata and Kiba turned to see her, and Hinata abandoned her fight to rush and met her. They talked from afar and then she came closer.  
'T-these are m-my teammates- K-kiba and S-shino.'  
She ignored me at first, glancing at Kiba, who playfully bowed, and then her eyes wandered to me.  
'You!'  
I gulped; the blood lust grew...  
'S-shino? W-when did-d you m-met S-sumi?'  
'That DAMNED airhead bumped into me when I was walking!'  
She growled. I groaned. Kiba was never going to let me live this down..._

**Can you recall anything?**

Asking me to our first date?  
-

_'Pleasee?'  
I looked up from the butterfly I was trying to save. I didn't hear half of what Sumi said, just nodded to show I listened (which I really didn't). Not really wanting to make an idiot of myself, but doing it anyway, I sighed.  
'Ask me again.'  
I ordered, returning my attention to the butterfly. A kakaichu bug scuttled to it conversing with it.  
'Again?'  
She sighed. I rolled my eyes.  
'You know that mission we have next week?'  
I nodded, of course I knew when I had a mission scheduled. I felt a little... annoyed, that she would think I forgot, considering we were informed only hours before. However, the two years she watched us practice, I had gotten on her better side and had learnt much about her. Once she stopped flicking me off every chance she got, we became gradual friends and one thing I had knew was that she always made sure of things before going through with them.  
'Would you like... to met me for dinner?'  
I grinned underneath my cover, the butterfly forgotten as it flew off.  
'Sure._'

**Look in your memories.**

Tell me you still know of our first kiss.  
-_  
'Shino-kun?'  
My heart raced. They were the first words she said directly to me all week- maybe all month. To make it better, it was my name. I held back a shiver and tilted my head without speaking. I didn't trust my tongue at the moment.  
'I have been thinking..'  
I held back a smirk; despite the mood, our usual teasing nature was rising in me. Still, I was curious as to what she had to say. The pause stretched on, my eyes were fixated on my hands, which appeared to be intertwined in a relaxed manner; really though, they were aching and white-knuckled with pressure.  
'About what you said a long time ago...'  
Oh, kami-sama. That was what she wanted to talk about- the reason why she has avoided me for the while.  
'I like you, too.'  
My heart stopped, my mouth was dry. I couldn't think of anything to say.  
'I'm sorry I ignored you.. I was scared.'  
Her eyes fell to her lap, loose hair hiding her face from me. I reached over and tilted her head to me.  
'Forgiven. But I didn't say I liked you.'  
She gave me a puzzled look and opened her sweet mouth to protest. I silenced her with a finger on her lips.  
'I said I loved you.'  
Slow motion; we moved together. Our lips met; a gentle, sweet embrace. We broke apart and then… She smiled; I wished with all my heart she hadn't touched one drop of alcohol tonight. I certainly didn't taste any. We met again, a passionate collide that set me on fire and made me feel like the lightning she loved was racing through me..._

**Why don't you**

smile at memories?

_A whole month ago I purchased it. It wasn't especially special, nothing that took me years to save up for; it was just a simple ring passed down in our family for ages. Dad gave it to me after he met her. He said it was Mom's engagement ring once; he said it was good luck to buy it from him anyway. So I did. I asked her out for a whole month- the timing was never right; we went to lunch everyday- but the rest of the team did, too. Twice before the timing was perfect, but I was so nervous. Yes, I, Shino of the Aburame clan, got nervous of a white-haired girl with amber eyes. I, who stared into the enemies eyes as they died. I, who took ninja outnumbered without a gulp. I, the emotionless prodigy of the Aburame clan. All it took was a glance from her and I broke out into a cold sweat.  
Finally, it was the end of the month. Training, I remember, particularly bored me. Like when we first met, Kiba and Hinata locked themselves in a stale-mate. I had time to think. It was so hard with her beside me, a hair's length away, talking with Kurenai; my skin prickled under my coat. Kami-sama, I wanted you. I did the most foolish thing I think I could have ever done. I didn't form a plan; I just hoped I could go with it.  
'Sumi.'  
Her amber eyes met my glasses. I grabbed her hands, taking a deep breath. She giggled, I had never held her hands around my teammates before. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but she was the only one that mattered.  
'Will you marry me?'  
No one has any idea how scared I was; I don't think anything had ever shaken me so bad. I could practically see Kiba gaping and the girls gaspe- they didn't know we were going out. I didn't care. Her eyes looked shocked and I could feel her hands tighten in mine; I knew the answer before it was out.  
'Yes.'  
We kissed, long and passionately. I heard Kiba whistle and felt her smirk. We broke apart after ages and I slipped the ring on her finger, coming closer to whisper in her ear.  
'Thank you.'_

**Can't you see**

our wedding day?

_If I thought I was nervous when I asked you to marry me, I was a moron. I felt like I'd rather go in the corner and die than go through with it, but my love kept me from that. Kiba blabbed on, commenting on this and that while I checked myself in the mirror again. My best man let out a growl at my nature, stating I was a wreck. I already knew it though; a thousand questions raced through my mind, splitting common sense like lightning cracking a tree.  
What if she doesn't show up?  
What if she doesn't love me?  
Will this work out?  
Am I making a mistake?  
I sighed again, then was startled by a tap on my shoulder. My father, Shibi, grinned at me and tucked a flower in my tux.  
'It's normal. She looks lovely.'  
'Hey! Let's do this!'  
Kiba barked, peeking from the changing room into the chapel. I ran a hand through my hair, but didn't move. Tired of waiting, Kiba grabbed my arm, followed by Shibi, and dragged me out. I freed my arms and took a shaky breath, then took my place at the front, keeping my eyes closed until I heard the music begin to play. I opened my eyes, and they widened. There you were, wrapped in a blanket of angelic beauty. It took all my shelf-denial to keep me from running to meet you.  
Forever and a day later, you were beside me, giving me a small smile that made me sure you were as nervous as I. We gripped hands, squeezing each other's in anticipation. Finally, the vowels were said and I heard the most beautiful words in the world.  
'You are husband and wife.'  
Your eyes twinkled and we met for the kiss, a short, but loving peck. Then, I picked you up and out we ran. I dropped you at the changing room. When you came out, you plastered a large grin on your face.  
'Hey Shino.'  
'Yes?'  
'It's going to rain. A big storm- a lightning storm.'_

"Oi, Shino!"  
I turn to see my teammate hurrying toward me.  
"Kiba."  
I force myself to greet him. I feel... like a wreck.  
She does that to me.  
"Hey, she'll be fine. Hinata and Sakura are with her and Tsunade is on her way."  
My fists clench and I sink lower in my coat, not wanting to think right now. Kiba took the hint; at least, he left me to my sorrow for a moment.  
"It's not your fault."  
I freeze. Curse that dog-boy and all his 'emotional sensitivity'.  
"At least, I don't think it is... What happened?"  
The last question I want to hear, out in the open. I pause for a long time. Most people would ask again, to see if I heard, but Kiba knew I did. We are best friends; we know how to read each other. I take a deep breath and recall the memories in a monotone voice.  
"We were at home. I could tell something was wrong, I just couldn't tell what. Her body language is easy to read. She sipped her tea slowly; her hair curtained her face as she stared into the cup. She was sad and worried. I asked her what was wrong..."  
I break off, my voice lost volume toward the end. I take another breath and continue.  
"She was crying. Crying, Kiba! I held her. I held her for hours. We just sat there, rocking back and forth while she cried. She never cries, Kiba. That's how I knew something was wrong."  
I unclench my hands, staring at the trails of blood left by my hands. I have no idea what Kiba thought at this point; I don't want to find out.  
"She said... she's pregnant. Pregnant, Kami. As in, I am going to be a father. She'll be a mother."  
I smile softly, sadly underneath by collar.  
"I told her it would be ok, but she didn't believe me. She was sure she would be a horrible mother, just like her mom and the mother before her. She was quiet for a while, but then she said she had to go. She wanted to talk to someone. I figured Ino because Sakura and Hinata were at the hospital.."  
At this point I found myself standing, pacing in the hallway. I stop and turn suddenly; I punch the wall in frustration. My hand aches, but I don't move. A tear rolls down my face, followed by my mutters.  
"I am stupid, Kiba. I let her go. I should have known. I should have been there..."  
I try to fight back a sob, but lose horribly. Kiba hugs me, a friendly hug. He doesn't say anything, just pulls me back to my seat and talks with an angry nurse.  
"I found her. It was dark; I got worried. I passed the park when I found her. She was under the bench, beaten. It was my fault. I should have walked her, I should have made her feel better..."  
I continue, naming all the things I should have done. Finally, I run out of things to say, surprising myself by actually saying a lot more than anyone would think. I wipe away a tear and Kiba grins at me. My anger rose. How could he-  
"The nurse is coming."  
He was right. I nearly attack the nurse, ready for answers. She shuffles to put more space with us before beginning.  
"She'll be fin-"  
I run to the door and pushed it open. Sakura and Hinata look at me, startled, but exit the room quietly. I bow my head to them in thanks.  
Sumi is awake, her monitor beeps a bit too quick for my liking, but it's still beeping.  
"Hey."  
She smiles at me.  
"Hey."  
I return her smile, a bit shaken. Her arm was wrapped and bruised, a cloth even wrapped around her head, looping over her right eye. I pull up a chair and sit in it, anger rising at her state. I grip her hand and she groans.  
"Everything hurts."  
I don't say anything, just watch her quietly.  
"Can't you get me something?"  
"I'm not the docter."  
"Then who are you?"  
"That's not funny."  
"No, it's not. Now leave before I call a nurse."  
My eyes widen and water. I feel myself obey her, hesitating at the doorknob before coming out. Kiba grins at me, but I just push past him. I need to get to my house- our house.

**Remember me... Remember us. **

I hold the picture as if it could make her remember. I know it can't; I stifle a sob. I just lost my wife and my unborn child, but they are still alive. A tear splashes against the glass plate of the picture.  
The picture was back when we just began dating, at the ramen place. Kiba and Hinata had followed us around and snapped pictures of the whole day without us knowing it. They gave them all to us of course...  
Something clicks in my mind. I have no idea if it'll work, but I gather the pictures none-the-less. I run back to the hospital; Kiba gives me a saddened look as I pass. He must have visited her.  
I push the door open and close it behind me.  
"Hey again."  
I sit down silently, digging through the bag and removing a picture, the same one I saw moments before.  
"This is us, three years ago. We were dating."  
She giggles, examining the picture.  
"This is when we had our first kiss. That was Ino's birthday party."  
She shifts the other to the side as she looks at the new one.  
"Here was after I asked you to marry me. And you agreed."  
Her eyes widened as she glanced at it, then down at the ring on her finger. I smile softly, happily. It was working..  
"Look, here's another when we-"

"Mommy! Guess what Daddy taught me!"  
I grin behind the little brunette girl. Her mother smiles back.  
"What did you learn Masi?"  
"I can throw a shurikan reallllllly good now, Mommy!"  
The child twirled in a circle, her dress flaring up a bit.  
"They'll all be jealous when I get into the academy like Shiko! He's the best, I bet he could beat you, Daddy."  
I wrinkle my nose playfully and wiggle my fingers at her.  
"Don't make me get you, oh Great ninja Masi!"  
I smile, and take a few steps forward, sending her behind her mother and into a fit of giggles.  
"Call your brother and wash up for dinner."  
The little girl danced into the house, I listen to her pitter-pattering feet on the floor as she raced up the stairs. I bent down and kissed my wife's lips.  
"Ew! Gross."  
The choruses of giggles made me break the kiss and my love launches a tickle attack on the children. I chuckle and grab the elder boy, setting him back into the fray. I grin and go off to make sure the dinner doesn't burn.

**You remembered...**


End file.
